Sherlock Holmes Attends the Tale of Sweeney Todd
by whysosiriusblack45
Summary: exactly as the title says. :D could sherlock holmes solve the case of sweeney todd? T only for the descriptions of the crime scene. i mean, c'mon, it's sweeney todd. would you expect anything else than bloody? ON HIATUS


A foreword. I know that Sweeney Todd and Sherlock Holmes are set around 30 years apart, but I'm going to pretend for my story's sake that they are in the same time period. :D on with the story!

* * *

_Sherlock Holmes Attends the Tale of Sweeney Todd _

"Holmes."

Silence.

"Holmes?"

More silence.

"Holmes, I found a case about a serial killer." The door flung open and a very rugged and bloodshot looking Sherlock Holmes burst from the room stumbling to his feet in front of his partner in solving cases, John Watson.

"Really?" he said intrigued. "A serial killer, did you say? Well, that sounds simply lovely." Watson rolled his eyes and scrunched his nose up at the smell of alcohol in Holmes's breath.

"Yes," he said pushing Sherlock into his room and following him in suit. Holmes flopped down on his couch and Wilson sat on an adjoining chair.

"Now," said Holmes. "What's this about a serial killer?"

"They found a massacre of bodies in the basement of Mrs. Lovett's pie shop on Fleet Street, as well as blood splattered all about the barber shop above the meat pie emporium. The victims include three middle-aged men, the remains of a body in the boiler, and a woman. No witnesses. The entire crime scene is completely baffling."

"_Baffling_, you say?" said Holmes twiddling his fingers with an ambitious glint in his eye. "Sounds interesting."

"So, will you take the case?" inquired Watson. Holmes cocked his head to the side.

"Tell Lestrade we'll be at Fleet Street in fifteen minutes."

_Sherlock POV_

The sight was indeed gruesome to behold.

Upon the stone cold floor there lay five bodies moldering away. There was a man with a white streak in his jet black hair and was drenched in blood, holding a woman in his arms whose throat was slit. From this I inferred that the man had loved the woman.

Behind the couple lay the body of who was determined to be Judge Turpin, along with Beetle the Bailey. And there were indeed human remains in the boiler; I deduced that these were a woman's remains, for a bit of fabric had been caught in the door and had been spared from getting burned. The fabric was made of lace, so the remains would most likely be a female's.

Now here's the interesting part: in the meat grinder were human remains. Just a tad bit revolting. This suggested that these people had been made into pies for the pie shop, for indeed we found a few feet away a pie with a bite taken out of it and a human toe only an inch from the pie. It was all very revolting, but intriguing to say the least. Mrs. Lovett must be a suspect in the murder of all these people; she made the pies.

As for the man with the white streak in his hair holding the dead woman, he was discovered to be Sweeney Todd, who apparently was famed by the locals as a legend and a mastermind with a razor.

Hmm… a razor… all of these people had slits in their throats. Could Mr. Todd be our culprit? No, where would that put Mrs. Lovett? Could they have possibly worked together? I must go and observe Todd's parlor above the pie shop later.

As I looked at the horribly mutilated bodies, I noticed something strange.

"Watson," I said motioning him to come look at the body of Turpin. "Do you see this?"

"Yes, I see this," said Watson, apparently very annoyed with me. "It's a body."

"No, no, no, _look_," I said. "He was attacked with much more ferocity than the others. A possible grudge that the murderer had against him?"

"Yes…" said Watson, his eyes narrowing and scrutinizing the scene before us. "And does the murder have a plan, or just kills randomly?"

"Basing on Turpin's mutilated body, I'm guessing he was part of a plan. Possibly at the end of a plan, or maybe just the beginning."

"Do you have any idea who to murderer is?" he asked.

"Or _was,_" I said softly as a glint in the dim light caught my eye. I walked over and found a razor shining sickeningly with blood.

"Do you mean that our killer is one of these people?" asked Watson incredulously.

"Look at this," I said picking up the razor with a handkerchief. "A razor, a razor most likely belonging to Sweeney Todd. All these people had their throats slit… slit by a razor. I think Todd's our chap. But then who killed Todd?" I murmured to myself.

"Perhaps someone used his own razor against him?" commented Watson. That could indeed be a possibility. I definitely wanted to see Todd's parlor now.

_Later in Sweeney's Barber Shop…_

"Horrifying," said Watson as we stared at the blood soaked scene before us. I grimaced at all the blood that was basically drenching everything. There was even some sprayed onto the window.

"I'm guessing at least one of the victims below us was killed up here, judging by the blood," I thought aloud. "But how did they get the body from up here to down in the boiler room? I wonder…"

"We shall need a background on all of the victims as well as the suspects… when we find a suspect," said Watson to Lestrade who nodded and started talking to his men. I wasn't really paying attention to them though. I was staring fixedly at the chair sitting innocently in the middle of the room. It seemed like a rather simple chair… but it didn't. There were scratches and scuff marks on the metal legs and cogs of the chair- wait a second. Cogs? My feet drew me to the chair and I bent down to examine it. There was a marvelous contraption of gears and cogs entwined with the legs of the chair. It looked as if the chair would lean back if you would hit some sort of lever. And sure enough to the side of the chair was a pedal. My eyes scrutinized the scene before me, and the flicked back to the floor behind the chair. Was that- no it couldn't be… a trap door? I stared at the now rather obvious door in the floor. My eyes widened; it couldn't really be that simple could it? With little hesitation, I hit the pedal with my foot.

There was a great creaking, and the chair leaned back as a trap door simultaneously dropped open behind the chair. I peered over the edge of the hole, and sure enough it led to the boiler room; I could see the bodies on the floor below.

"Watson, look at this," I said and Watson was by my side staring in amazement at the demon chair. "I do believe we have our killer- and his accomplice."

"I don't understand," said Watson as the chair slid back up into a sitting position and the trap door snapped shut.

"Sweeney Todd committed at least one of those murders, and Nellie Lovett was his accomplice. She disposed of the bodies by making them into meat pies, after Todd had killed them. He sent them down below instead of lugging the bodies down the stairs.

"But then who killed Sweeney Todd?" asked Watson. "You don't think Lovett did, do you?"

"No…" I murmured. "I think she was murdered as well. I think she was the body in the boiler. I think someone tried to uncover both Todd's and her scheme. And then did they kill both Todd and Lovett? You're right Watson; this is an interesting case."

"Holmes!" came a voice. "Holmes!" I turned around, vastly intrigued by this case at this point, and annoyed by being interrupted.

"What?"I asked the voice, which turned out to be Lestrade as be came through the door holding a young boy by the arm and leading him forcibly into the room.

"We've got a boy that we found to be questioned. Neighbor's said he looked suspicious an' was 'anging about las' night around Fleet Street. An' then when we asked him, he said he knew Todd," said Lestrade.

I looked at the boy. He was no older than seventeen; he had a bag with him, which made me assume he was a traveler, and he also had a map sticking out of his pocket of London. His face was tan and weathered for one so young; must be a sailor, his outfit suggested so.

"What's your name lad?" I asked him. The boy looked scared to say anything; he was just staring at the place in horror. When I spoke to him, his eyes darted back to me with a terrified expression. It seemed that he knew this place, and to see it drenched in blood was a bit too overwhelming. Another bit of Lestrade's genius… that imbecile.

"Boy," said Watson a bit kinder than I had asked. "What's your name?" He blinked a couple of times and seemed to swallow his fear back enough to answer.

"Anthony," he said nervously.

"How did you know Todd?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and then spoke quietly.

"I was on the ship here to London, when out at sea I saw a body in the water. I called for help and the crew managed to drag him to safety. I saved Mr. Todd's life, I guess," he said, seeming to grow a little more backbone.

"I see…" I said. "And did you contact him later when you got to London? When was the last time you saw him?"

"T-the last time I saw him was yesterday, when he was promising to help me," he faltered.

"Help you with what?" Watson asked.

And with a little persuasion, Anthony told us about Judge Turpin and Johanna. He told us about how Turpin was an evil perverted man and he was planning to marry Johanna, so he had helped Johanna escape. He said Mr. Todd had said that he could bring Johanna here after he had broken her out of the asylum she had been placed in when she tried to run away.

"Did you know Mrs. Lovett as well as Todd?" asked Watson. The boy shook his head shakily.

"I came here once or twice. There was a boy here as well though. Can't imagine where he's run off to now," said Anthony. My eyes snapped to him.

"A boy?" I asked. "Was he Todd's and Lovett's child?"

"I don't think so, sir," said Anthony. "Mrs. Lovett often wished that she had a child. She would lament about it when I came to the store for a pie or two." I grimaced at the thought of the pies. I decided not to tell the poor lad that he had most likely eaten human flesh.

"Very well," said Watson.

"Lestrade," I said. "Keep the boy around here for questioning in case we think of anything else we might ask him."

"Very well," said Lestrade as he beckoned the boy out and took him downstairs to the pie shop. I looked to Watson with a twinkle in my eye.

"Watson, the game is afoot!"

* * *

:D just an interesting thought i had. What if... could sherlock holmes even solve the tale of Sweeney Todd? or would his secret lies in the ashes for all eternity?????? hm... questions :D. had this on my computer for a while, just thought i would post it. i need to start working on meh other fan fics!!! GAH! :D


End file.
